mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr Breeze (EG)/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Overpowered Zephyr Breeze at the CHS music room door EGDS5.png Zephyr Breeze asking Rainbow out on a date EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash leaving the music room EGDS5.png Zephyr blocks Rainbow from leaving the room EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Rainbow Dash slips past Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Zephyr Breeze playing off Rainbow's rejection EGDS5.png Zephyr walking away from the music room EGDS5.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Blue Crushed Zephyr Breeze running down the beach EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze appears EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze lifting his sunglasses EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze flashing a cocky grin EGDS19.png Rainbow Dash laughing at Zephyr Breeze EGDS19.png Rainbow Dash "since when do you surf?" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze laughing at Rainbow Dash EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "since always" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze pointing to his surfboard EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "she's my pride and joy" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "she and I have been together" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his surfboard EGDS19.png Fluttershy challenging Zephyr Breeze's claim EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze plugging Fluttershy's mouth EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze stroking his shiny surfboard EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "ready to seize the waves" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze looking nervous EGDS19.png Rainbow "show us what you and Gladys can do!" EGDS19.png Rainbow and Applejack running to the water EGDS19.png Zephyr nervously follows Rainbow and Applejack EGDS19.png Rainbow, AJ, and Zephyr swim onto the water EGDS19.png Applejack and Zephyr see an incoming wave EGDS19.png Applejack "how would you tackle it?" EGDS19.png Zephyr nervously pointing at himself EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze feigning confidence EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "it's best to start smaller" EGDS19.png Rainbow Dash "here it comes!" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze surfing clumsily EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze struggling to keep balance EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze falling into the water swell EGDS19.png Equestria Girls save Zephyr Breeze EGDS19.png Applejack scolding Zephyr Breeze EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "I did!" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze with wounded pride EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze grinning suavely EGDS19.png Equestria Girls groan and roll eyes at Zephyr EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze takes Rainbow by the hand EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze "find the strength to forgive me" EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze pleads with Rainbow Dash EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze being overdramatic EGDS19.png Rainbow pulls her hand away from Zephyr EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze asking Rainbow Dash EGDS19.png Zephyr asks Rainbow for surfing lessons EGDS19.png Zephyr Breeze with big puppy-dog eyes EGDS19.png Rainbow Dash agrees to give Zephyr lessons EGDS19.png Rainbow "I'm only doing this for Gladys" EGDS19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Schedule Swap CHS students in wood shop class EGDS37.png Zephyr Breeze "it's wood shop" EGDS37.png Zephyr Breeze playing a wood flute EGDS37.png Rarity speeding away from Zephyr EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png I'm on a Yacht Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png Zephyr Breeze and girls with camera phones EGDS41.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Rarity bumps into rainbow-haired Zephyr Breeze EGDS12b.png Zephyr Breeze with rainbow-dyed hair EGDS12b.png Zephyr Breeze lets his rainbow hair down EGDS12b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Equestria Girls meet Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14.png Princess Thunder Guts jumps at Rarity CYOE14a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Front exterior of Canterlot High School EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Teenagers arriving at the music festival EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Sunset surrounded by food trucks EGSBP.png Festival teens waiting for PostCrush EGSBP.png Festival-goers in the crowd look shocked EGSBP.png Thick energy releases from Time Twirler EGSBP.png Magical energy explodes on the stage EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering and holding glowsticks EGSBP.png Sunset "the flaws and silly mistakes" EGSBP.png Sunset speaking in front of the crowd EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush beginning their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo singing in front of her fans EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering and dancing EGSBP.png Rainbow pulls Fluttershy by the wrist EGSBP.png Equestria Girls see Sunset and Pinkie on stage EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush playing music EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png